Sooner or Later
by ER Diva
Summary: Chapter Six is finally up! Elise finds out the results of her pregnancy test....read to see what happens next!
1. Chapter One-

It was 7:50 am. A 24 year old woman named Elise Santini was on her way to the Cook County General ER. She wasn't a new nurse or doctor applying for a position, she was interviewing to replace Randi as the new desk clerk. She had arrived the previous day in Chicago after driving all the way from Rye, New York. Elise had wanted to take a new direction in her life, so she decided to move in with her widowed and 30-year-old sister, Jeneva. Jeneva's boyfriend of 11 months just happened to be Luka Kovac, who had lined up the interview for Elise. Elise had gone from one family unit to another, for Luka and Jeneva's two daughters, Laritza and Liberty also lived at the gorgeous brownstone. Back to reality, Elise was trying to follow directions that Jeneva had written down, but as she rolled down her car windows to get some air, the paper slipped out the window.  
  
"Damn," Elise said, "I'm never gonna make it."  
  
She saw a nearby coffee stand and saw a doctor drinking coffee.  
  
Elise rolled down her window and pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Excuse me?" she called, "I'm trying to get to County for a job interview….I'm so lost."  
  
The man laughed and said, "It's right in front of you."  
  
Elise looked and sure enough, there was a sign that said, "Parking Garage for County General…this right."  
  
She snickered at herself and said, "I'm so stupid. I should've just looked."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"Thank you, though. Have a nice day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
As Elise drove towards the parking lot, she thought, "He wasn't too bad looking…maybe all of the doctors will look like that."  
  
She found a parking spot and hurried into the ER, where she spotted Luka.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm here."  
  
"Good. Mark Greene is going to be interviewing you and he's waiting for you right now in the lounge."  
  
"How long has he been waiting?"  
  
"He just got in there."  
  
"Alright. Wish me luck."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
Elise walked to the lounge door, took a deep breath, and opened it. Mark was looking through charts and didn't even notice that Elise had come in.  
  
"Dr. Greene?"  
  
He looked up and was stunned by Elise's beauty.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Dr. Greene. You must be Elise."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," he said, carefully shaking her hand.  
  
"Where should I sit?"  
  
"We can sit right here at the table. Would you like any coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Black, please."  
  
"Black? You're brave."  
  
"I think it's an Italian thing."  
  
Mark made her the coffee and handed it to her.  
  
"So, what are your credentials, Ms. Santini?"  
  
"Well, I'm a dance major, so I worked at the same dance studio since I was 16. But when I was 19, I became co-owner. I did everything. I taught, answered the phones, handled finances…literally everything."  
  
"Are you squeamish?"  
  
"Not really. As long as I don't dwell on something revolting, I'll be OK."  
  
"And how old are you again?"  
  
"I'm 24."  
  
"You look like you're 17."  
  
"Thanks. I get that a lot, but I'm not sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult."  
  
"Oh, it's not an insult in the least bit."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, you're the only person so far who's applied for this job who doesn't have a criminal background or something abnormal going on. The job's yours if you want it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You can start tomorrow if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
"OK, it's settled then. Human Resources is on the 5th floor and you can go up there and complete everything you need to do."  
  
"Sounds great. I-"  
  
They were interrupted as John Carter came in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elise.  
  
"Hey, you were the girl who pulled over and asked for directions at the coffee stand. This was the job interview you were trying to get to?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks again, by the way."  
  
"No problem," he said, extending his hand to hers, "I'm John Carter, Chief Resident of the ER."  
  
"Elise Santini."  
  
"Santini….you're related to Jeneva, aren't you?"  
  
"She's my older sister."  
  
"She was telling me about you, but obviously she left out a lot of details."  
  
They smiled at each other flirtatiously and Mark said, "Carter, she's new. Don't scare her."  
  
"Scare her? Me? Why would I do that?"  
  
Mark laughed and said, "Welcome to the dysfunctional family we like to call the ER. It was very nice talking to you, Elise."  
  
"Same here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. What time?"  
  
"I'd say….around 9:30?"  
  
"OK. I'll be here."  
  
As Elise left the lounge, John stopped her.  
  
He said, "You know, I almost didn't turn around when you stopped and asked me how to get here."  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"I thought that it was a homeless person or a salesman or….something. But something inside told me to turn around and I'm glad I did."  
  
"Me, too- cause I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."  
  
"Well, I think you'll fit in here just fine."  
  
"I'm hoping you're right. I've, um, gotta go up to Human Resources, but it was great talking to you."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure we'll see each other tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Dr. Carter."  
  
"Bye, Elise."  
  
Elise caught her breath as she walked out of the lounge and bumped into Luka.  
  
"Hey," he said, "did the interview go well?"  
  
"I got the job."  
  
"Congratulations! Looks like we're going to be co-workers now."  
  
"Yeah. I've gotta go up to Human Resources to do some paperwork. Wanna grab lunch in 15?"  
  
"Can't. We've got a major trauma coming in 5 minutes. But I'll see you at home tonight."  
  
"OK. Oh, and thanks for everything, Luka."  
  
"No problem. Teach me how to play piano and we'll call it even."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Elise smiled brightly and headed up to Human Resources. After she finished there, she took a detour through the ER to get to her car. As she walked, she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Elise, wait up!"  
  
A young woman with brownish-red hair ran up to Elise. She was obviously a nurse and Elise spotted her ID, which read, "Natalie Carter."  
  
Great, Elise thought, Probably John's wife.  
  
"Hi, I'm Natalie. I'm the head supervising nurse here and I'll be training you tomorrow. I just wanted to introduce myself."  
  
Elise extended her hand to Natalie and said, "I'm Elise Santini."  
  
"Yeah, I know. John's already told me all about you."  
  
"He has? I'm flattered. Is he related to you?"  
  
"He's my cousin. His father and my father are brothers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, if you ever want to go on a date, John's always available."  
  
"I'll think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"9:30, right?"  
  
"Yep. Have a good day."  
  
"You, too."  
  
Elise left the hospital and stopped by the Au Bon Pain that Jeneva owned, having inherited it from her late husband. She went directly to Jeneva's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" she yelled.  
  
Elise opened the door and said, "Guess who's the new ER desk clerk?"  
  
"Oh, you got the job! Congrats, babe! When do you start?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 9:30."  
  
"See! Moving to Chicago has been a good decision for you so far. Now all you need to do is meet a guy and then you're set."  
  
"Jen, I do not need a man to function. For the first time since I was 14, I am going to enjoy being single. Single, single, single."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said until I met Luka."  
  
"Does Luka have a brother?"  
  
"Shut up! So, what are you gonna do? It's only 9:45."  
  
"I think that I'm just gonna relax. I think that working in an ER is gonna get crazy so I'm gonna chill all day and catch up on Days of Our Lives."  
  
"I wish I could do the same. Hey, could you pick up Lari and Libby from school?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jeneva handed Elise directions that were printed from her computer.  
  
"I always have these handy in case I have to send someone to pick up the girls. OK, this is how to get to Libby's daycare- Kids Kare USA. And then there's Lari's school- Hollingbrook Academy. Lari has soccer practice until 4, so you can get her first and she can run in and get Libby- she knows what to do."  
  
"OK, I got it. Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, sweetie."  
  
As Elise left, she thought about what a big change working in an ER was going to bring to her life.  
  
Hope it's for the better, she thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued….. 


	2. Chapter 2-

Elise had finished out her first official day at County General as the desk clerk. The majority of her day had been spent in an orientation class and then she had training with Natalie. She went into the lounge after she clocked out and opened the lock on her locker. However, the locker wouldn't budge. She tried her best to open it, but it just wouldn't agree with her. John came in and snickered when he saw Elise.  
  
"Having problems?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "this thing will not open."  
  
"I got it."  
  
He gave it a hard pull and it opened easily.  
  
"Thanks," Elise said, "I appreciate it."  
  
"You know, they've never given a locker to a desk clerk. Mark and Kerry must really like you."  
  
"I hope they like me."  
  
"I didn't see much of you today."  
  
"Yeah, I had to go to this boring orientation and then I was down here for a little while, training with Natalie. She's great."  
  
"She's more like my sister and best friend than my cousin. I told her to be extra nice to you."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "You look like you're off."  
  
"I was actually supposed to leave two hours ago. Are you leaving?"  
  
She nodded and said, "I need a free coffee fix from Au Bon Pain. You're welcome to join me if you want."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. I could use the company."  
  
"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."  
  
"OK."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About 20 minutes later, John sat at a table for two in Au Bon Pain, across from an abandoned cup of coffee. From a distance, Jeneva saw him and approached the table.  
  
"Hey. Waiting for someone special?"  
  
"Yeah- Elise. I guess she's caught in traffic."  
  
"She's still getting used to the area. It's a- oh, look. There she is."  
  
Elise rushed into the restaurant and laughed at herself.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I made a few wrong turns, thinking they were shortcuts. But I'm here now."  
  
John pointed to the coffee and said, "That's for you."  
  
"Thanks. What are you up to, Jen?"  
  
"Nothing, just having a chat with John here. How was your day?"  
  
"Kinda boring, but then it got better. I think I'll like it there."  
  
"I'm thinking about expanding and opening a franchise in the hospital just so that I can be closer to Luka. But I'm the queen of wishful thinking, so I'm off. You two have fun."  
  
"Bye, Jen."  
  
Elise took a long sip of her coffee as she sat down and sighed with satisfaction.  
  
John asked, "You drink your coffee black?"  
  
"Yep. It's the best way."  
  
"If you say so. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly brings you here to Chicago?"  
  
"Change. I was tired of living my boring life in New York. I mean, I love my family and all, but….like I said, I just needed something different."  
  
"What were you doing in New York? School? Work?"  
  
"I graduated from Columbia-"  
  
"Columbia? That's an Ivy League school."  
  
"Yeah, but I went on a performance scholarship for dance. I also minored in piano performance. Anyway, after I graduated, I helped my best friend take over her mother's dance studio and I was the co-owner and an instructor."  
  
"So you're a dancer?"  
  
"And I'm classically trained in piano. I started out at Julliard, but I didn't like it."  
  
"How could you not like Julliard?"  
  
"It wasn't my thing. It was like boot camp. At Columbia, I had more freedom."  
  
"Why didn't you want a job teaching dance here? I heard that they're looking for instructors at DePaul."  
  
"I need a break from dancing. My body deserves it. What about you? Are you originally from Chicago?"  
  
"I've lived here all of my life. My family life wasn't picture perfect, though."  
  
"Have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"I, um, had a brother named Bobby, but he died of leukemia when we were little."  
  
"I'm sorry. Is that why you became a doctor?"  
  
"In a way, yes. Plus, I didn't want to become a heartless financier like my father."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence between them for a few seconds and then Elise asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but it'd be nice if I did. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. We just broke up."  
  
"Recently?"  
  
"About two weeks ago- when he found out I was moving here. But it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm not looking to get in a relationship right away, but I'd like a guy best friend. I've never had one besides my ex and my brothers."  
  
"Well, who knows? Maybe we'll become great friends. We'll be seeing each other every day."  
  
"I wouldn't mind. You're really easy to talk to."  
  
"As you as well. And, I have to admit- you're not too bad on the eyes."  
  
"That's really sweet- thanks."  
  
"I bet you get compliments like that all the time, though."  
  
"Not really. Everyone saw me grow up in Rye. But what about you? You must go on dates all the time. You're incredibly attractive, you're a doctor, you're so nice…"  
  
"Actually, being a doctor has its disadvantages when it comes to dating- more than you think. I think that it intimidates women sometimes."  
  
"Are you kidding? It's not intimidating in the least bit. It's kind of sexy, to tell you the truth."  
  
"I wish every woman thought like you."  
  
"What can I say? I have a unique way of thinking."  
  
"You know, I was thinking that maybe we could….um, I don't know….go out for dinner sometime soon? I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to."  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to? I'd love it."  
  
John smiled and said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I need a social life here anyway."  
  
"Well, um, I've talked your head off. I should get going."  
  
"I really enjoyed this. It's the best and most meaningful conversation I've had with a guy in a long time."  
  
"Same here. But you know what I mean- with a girl."  
  
He grabbed a napkin and wrote three numbers on it.  
  
"Here's my cell, pager, and home phone numbers. If you wanna talk, call me."  
  
Elise got a napkin herself, wrote her numbers on it and said, "Here's my cell and home number. If you wanna talk, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"I will. What time are you in tomorrow?"  
  
"10:30. You?"  
  
"6:30 in the morning."  
  
"Ouch. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Bye, Elise."  
  
"Bye, John."  
  
He smiled at her as she left and she waved back with a sigh.  
  
I like him a lot, she thought as she left the restaurant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About three days later and after many hit-and-miss conversations, John and Elise finally got to work together. As Elise helped John chart patients, he struck up a conversation.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked, "I haven't really had a good talk with you since our little coffee date."  
  
"I know. I'm doing good. I'm still getting used to everything, but I really like working here. More than I thought I would."  
  
"That's good. You seem to be fitting in here really well. Everyone likes you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone always talks about how nice and cheery you are."  
  
"Cheery…hmm…well, it's nice to know that people like me here."  
  
"Will you pass me that chart on your right."  
  
"Here."  
  
Their hands unintentionally brushed against each other. Then their eyes locked in a romantic glare. Elise's nerves got the best of her and she looked away.  
  
"You know," John said, "Tomorrow's Friday. Are you doing anything?"  
  
"I hardly know anyone in Chicago. I'll probably just take a bubble bath and chill out with some Haagen Dazs."  
  
"When was the last time you went to the movies?"  
  
"I can't even remember."  
  
"So you haven't seen A Beautiful Mind?"  
  
"No, but I want to. I like Russell Crowe."  
  
"Well, I saw it with Natalie two weeks ago and it was amazing. I wouldn't mind going to see it again."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"We can have dinner at Adele's and then go to a late movie."  
  
"What's Adele's?"  
  
"A little place on Lake Michigan that has everything. It's really, really….what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
"I was going to say intimate, but if you wanna make it romantic, so be it."  
  
Elise laughed and said, "So we're going on a date?"  
  
"A friendly, casual, getting-to-know-each-other date."  
  
"OK, so do you wanna meet at my place or yours?"  
  
"Well, what time do you get off?"  
  
"I have a 12 hour, so I'm off at 7."  
  
"I'm off at 6:30."  
  
"We could meet here at 8."  
  
"OK- that's perfect."  
  
Jerry came into the lounge and said, "Elise, can you come out here and man the phones? I gotta pee like a racehorse."  
  
"I'm helping Dr. Carter right now- you can't wait?"  
  
"Elise…please?"  
  
"Fine. I'm coming."  
  
John said, "I'm off in 20 minutes, so if I don't see you…I tell you what- I'll just call you tonight. Is that OK?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Elise left the lounge and Jerry darted off to the bathroom. As Elise went to sit at her chair, she suddenly became light-headed and lost her footing slightly. Jing-Mei caught her and sat her down.  
  
"Whoa, Elise- are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine….I'm just feeling a little queasy. It's been happening a lot lately for some reason. It's probably because my eating habits have changed a lot since I've moved here."  
  
"Have you had anything to eat all day?"  
  
"No. I haven't had time."  
  
"You should really go to the cafeteria or to Doc Magoo's and eat something."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
John, who had overheard the conversation, appeared and asked, "What's happening?"  
  
"Elise is a little light-headed and it looked like she was about to pass out."  
  
"Elise," he said, "do you need a break? You can go home if you want."  
  
"Guys, I'm fine. I had a headache and took some Advil on an empty stomach."  
  
"Well, if you start feeling like that again, tell us and we'll call Andrew in."  
  
"I will," Elise said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
She went to answer a ringing phone as Jing-Mei looked at John and laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with Elise's well-being?"  
  
"I like her. No, not in that way. She's a nice girl. And sometimes she works harder than Andrew and Jerry put together."  
  
"And you've got it bad for her."  
  
"No. No, I- don't you have something better to do than start rumors about Elise and I?"  
  
Jing-Mei snickered to herself and walked away. The ER was abnormally quiet, so John got his things and slipped out of the ER while he could.  
  
He approached Elise and said, "Hey. I'm leaving now- I'll call you tonight, OK?"  
  
"OK. I'll be waiting."  
  
He gave her a flirtatious smile and replied, "Goodnight, Elise."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At around 7:30, Elise was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Libby.  
  
The phone rang and from the other room, Laritza screamed, "I GOT IT!!"  
  
A few seconds later, she appeared in the living room.  
  
"Aunt Elise, Dr. Carter from the hospital is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."  
  
Elise took the phone from her and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Does she always ask that many questions?"  
  
"She's 13….why wouldn't she? So, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just on a date with my TV."  
  
"Cute. I was watching Nickelodeon with Libby."  
  
"Sorry to tear you away."  
  
"No, God bless you for tearing me away. They're showing a Spongebob Squarepants marathon….I don't think I would've survived one more episode."  
  
"I normally never watch TV, but tonight I decided to catch up on what I've been missing. I've missed, I think, something like three episodes of Survivor."  
  
"I love Survivor! OK, here's what's been happening……."  
  
They talked for another hour, while Elise put Libby to bed, and then talked more- until the 11:00 news came on."  
  
"Elise," John said, "we've been talking for three hours."  
  
"I know. And you have a shift in five hours. You need sleep."  
  
"I guess so. But I just wanted to let you know that I really, really enjoyed talking to you again."  
  
"Me too. Like I said, I'll be in tomorrow at 10:30, so I'll see you then."  
  
"OK. Take it easy."  
  
"I will. Goodnight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Elise peeled her ear from the phone and put it on its hook. She looked to see if Jeneva was home, but instead, she found Luka sitting at the kitchen table eating leftovers and reading the newspaper.  
  
"I would've cooked for you, Luka."  
  
"No, you were too busy on the phone with Carter."  
  
"How did you know I was on the phone with John?"  
  
"Lari told me when I came in. She said you two had been talking since 7:30."  
  
"Yeah…and?"  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
"We're just friends and we were talking about….stuff."  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
"Don't spread any rumors, Luka."  
  
"Me? Rumors? You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do, Elise."  
  
Elise rolled her eyes humorously and said, "Goodnight, Loooooka."  
  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Carter."  
  
Elise laughed out loud and went into her bedroom. As she changed into her pajamas, she thought about how much she enjoyed John's company. She admired everything about him from his smile to the way he interacted with patients. However, Elise wasn't sure if she was ready and willing to start a new relationship so soon after her bitter breakup.  
  
"I just need to take my time", she thought to herself, "We'll just see what happens tomorrow night."  
  
To be continued….. 


	3. Chapter Three

The following morning, Elise walked into the ER and saw that the desk and waiting areas were swamped with people.  
  
"Dr. Lewis, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Chaos and utter hell. Mark, Kerry, and your brother-in-law-to-be are in a meeting and this place is caving in. I think that literally everyone in Chicago has been in here at least once today. And Elise, please call me Susan."  
  
"OK."  
  
Elise slipped into the lounge, put her purse away, and returned to the desk. Elise kept busy with seating patients, pulling files, and answering the phones. She would see John every once in a while, but he was probably the busiest person in the ER at that point in time. Finally, he stopped by the desk to say hi to Elise.  
  
"What a day," he said, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Frenzied, but I'd rather be frenzied than be bored. What about you?"  
  
"I'm used to this. So, we're still on for tonight?"  
  
"Of course. I just hope that everything will have died down by then."  
  
"Me too- that way I can stop by and see you more often."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "You're sweet."  
  
"Hey, I try."  
  
"By the way, what should I wear tonight?"  
  
"Well, Adele's is a nice restaurant, so…"  
  
"I should wear a skirt."  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is to be a girl. Guys just throw on anything and put some gel in their hair and they're done. But girls…we have to have at least a half hour to decide what we're wearing, then take a good 45 minutes to do our hair and 15 to do makeup."  
  
"I know. You have it so hard. You're just a pretty girl who keeps the desk in order and can't decide whether or not to wear the yellow blouse or the blue tanktop. I'm just a simple ER doctor with 20 patients who all have different complaints all at the same time. But I wouldn't trade it for yours."  
  
"I get your point," she said, handing him a chart, "and here's patient #21. Food poisoning and a spiking fever- with vomiting."  
  
"Give it to Gallant."  
  
"He's with Natalie in Exam 1."  
  
"What about Chen?"  
  
"She's in Curtain 2."  
  
John took the chart from Elise and sighed heavily.  
  
"You owe me, Santini."  
  
"I don't owe you anything, Carter. You're the doctor, remember?"  
  
Susan looked on in amazement and then said, "How do you do it?"  
  
Elise turned around and asked, "How do I do what?"  
  
"Get through to Carter like that. Break through the façade. It took me seven years."  
  
"First of all, I don't like calling him 'Carter.' It's impersonal and I'd hate it if everyone went around all day calling me 'Santini.' But otherwise, there's not really a secret. We just have great friendship chemistry together."  
  
"He used to look at me like that, you know."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "By the way, Mark's looking for you. He said to page him when I told you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
About three hours later, Elise took a break to go get some coffee from Doc Magoo's and saw John sitting on the bench in the ambulance bay, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"John?" Elise asked, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I just had a rough trauma. Plus, I'm tired…"  
  
Elise sat beside him and said, "You know, we can always go out another night."  
  
"No, it's the only thing I'm looking forward to right now."  
  
They looked at each other and John whispered, "You're beautiful. God, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
They both blushed and Elise replied, "Yeah, you did. But it's cool. I won't tell if you won't."  
  
"Our secret. I-I just got lost in the moment, you know?"  
  
"I haven't been lost in a moment in what seems like forever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll give you the details at dinner tonight. Right now, I'm heading across the street to get some coffee. Care to join me?"  
  
"No thanks. I've gotta get back in."  
  
"Aren't you off in an hour?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
As Elise got up, John noticed the tattoo on the small of her back.  
  
"You have a tattoo?" he asked.  
  
"You saw it? I was hoping to let it be a surprise on our third date."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Japanese and it means 'dancing princess.' I got it about six months ago with my younger brother."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Like hell. I also have a navel ring- wanna see?"  
  
"I probably don't have a choice."  
  
She lifted up the front of her shirt and he said, "I've never seen one this close. I don't understand how girls can do it. It's so-"  
  
Chuny ran outside and said, "Carter, your MI patient's vitals are dropping. You better get in here."  
  
"Damn it. Elise, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When Elise walked into Doc Magoo's, she ordered her coffee and saw Abby sitting at the counter.  
  
"Hey Abby. On a break?"  
  
"More like an escape. You?"  
  
"Afraid so. But in a good way. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The server gave Elise her coffee and Abby said, "So, John told me that you two are going out tonight."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"He really likes you."  
  
"I like him too. He's a great guy."  
  
"No, he really likes you."  
  
"Oh. Well, he didn't tell me."  
  
"He probably will tonight. But then again, I wouldn't count on it. He's really shy."  
  
Elise took a long sip of coffee and let the thought about John linger in her mind.  
  
"Abby, I don't mean to be nosy, but…"  
  
"But what? You can ask me anything except my weight."  
  
"Seriously! Didn't you and John have…something….going on for a while? Jen told me."  
  
"We never had a relationship, but there were definitely a lot of repressed feelings. He was really interested in me when I was dating Luka and said that he didn't want to be my friend because he wanted more. But, I was with Luka. But then when I broke up with Luka, I expressed my interested in John, but he thought I was still hung up on Luka….which I was. Things just didn't work out."  
  
"So he's boyfriend material?"  
  
"Perfect boyfriend material. My mother is manic depressive and she drove all the way to Oklahoma and secluded herself in a motel. John drove with me there and helped me get her back here."  
  
"He did that for you and you weren't even dating?"  
  
"Yep. I was with Luka then and he was with Rena. She's…"  
  
"I met her already. How long after you and Luka broke up did he start dating Jeneva?"  
  
"About three months."  
  
"Were you upset?"  
  
"More jealous than anything. I was depressed and still dealing with the stress of our breakup and my mother. I'll never forget the day Jeneva came in for the first time with Libby. He had only known Libby for five minutes, but he treated her like she was his own little girl. They stayed in Curtain One for almost an hour. Then we all started seeing Jeneva a lot more and we knew that something was going on. He fell for her faster than he ever did with me, so it hurt to see them together. But...I'm OK now."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "There's someone for everybody."  
  
"You keep believing that- I'll stick to the personal ads. It was, um, great talking to you, but I've gotta get back."  
  
"If you ever want to talk again, don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
"Thanks- I won't. But here's some advice. If John's interest in you is truly genuine, don't let him slip out of your hands. There aren't many like him around anymore. If he loves you, he'll do anything- and I mean anything- for you. I regret the mistakes I made with him every day."  
  
Elise gave Abby a sympathetic smile and replied, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
After Abby left, Elise finished her coffee and returned back to the hospital. At the end of her shift, she looked for John, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Mark, have you seen John?"  
  
"There he is- Curtain 4."  
  
Elise walked there and saw that John was carefully irrigating a patient's wound.  
  
He looked up and said, "Oh-hey, Elise. Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be back at 8, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember- I can't wait."  
  
"Neither can I. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was now 7:15. Elise looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She slipped on stilettos that matched her dress, which was a short simple one with a black and white print. No one was home, so she turned off all the lights in the house and then headed to County General. When she arrived in the ER, it was packed.  
  
"Jerry!" she called, "Why the hell is it still so busy around here?"  
  
"Good question. By the way, you look really nice."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going on a date with John."  
  
"He's busy in Trauma 3 with a GSW victim- it looks pretty grim."  
  
"You mean he's still here- and working?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Elise rushed to Trauma 3. Sure enough, John completely dressed in the trauma gown, performing CPR on a victim. She sighed with frustration as she looked through the window.  
  
"Is he gonna make it?"  
  
A tearful woman approached Elise, who didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-I just got here. I'm supposed to be going on a date with that doctor right there. Is the man on the table related to you?"  
  
"Yes, he's my father-in-law. He was shot during a convenience store robbery. My husband's out of town and on his way in….why did they stop CPR? Oh, God. Please, no."  
  
Susan came out and went to talk to the woman.  
  
Elise peaked her head in the door and said, "John?"  
  
John looked up as he took off his blood-soaked gloves.  
  
"Elise! I am so sorry. I got caught up in this right as I was leaving to go home."  
  
"It's….it's OK. We can always go out another night."  
  
"No, no. Let me finish this death kit and you can come to my place with me and I'll get ready. We'll take my car."  
  
"You sure? I don't want you to rush?"  
  
"I'm positive. By the way, you look really great. Really, really great."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll go wait in the lounge."  
  
"I'll be done in 10 minutes. Thanks for being such a sweetheart."  
  
As Elise left, Chuny laughed at John.  
  
"Carter's got it bad," she sang to herself.  
  
John laughed and said, "Is it that noticable?"  
  
Meanwhile, Elise entered the lounge and sat on the couch by herself, leafing through an old copy of Entertainment Weekly. After 15 minutes, John finally came in.  
  
"You're still here," he said, rushing to his locker.  
  
"Why would I leave?"  
  
"I don't have the best of luck with women. It's something that would happen to me."  
  
"I would never leave you unless there was some type of dire emergency- plus, I'm really hungry."  
  
"Well," he said, closing the locker, "we can go now. You don't mind coming to my apartment?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I just moved in there about a month ago, and you're my first official non- family visitor."  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
They quickly left the ER and went to the parking garage. When they got to John's car, Elise whistled with admiration.  
  
"You have an RX 300- a Lexus SUV?"  
  
"I got it less than a month ago. I hadn't splurged on myself in years, so I decided that I deserved a new car."  
  
He opened the door for her and she grinned.  
  
"And he's a gentleman, too."  
  
He winked at her and said, "Anything for you."  
  
Butterflies danced in Elise's stomach. Questions danced in her head. 'Is this THE guy I've dreamed about?' 'What if he's obsessed with me?' 'Is he using me?' 'Is he taking me to his apartment to have sex?'  
  
As they headed towards the apartment, John glanced at Elise and said, "You look frustrated. Did I make you upset?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"What's with all these questions? I'm fine."  
  
Silence formed a thick barrier between them.  
  
Then Elise finally said, "I'm nervous. Really nervous."  
  
"You? Nervous? Ha! I'm a wreck inside. You look so amazing and I feel so…insiginficant compared to you."  
  
"How do you think I feel? I'm the desk clerk going on a date with the Chief Resident. You're almost like my boss."  
  
They looked at each other and then proceeded to burst into laughter.  
  
"I knew you were nervous," John said.  
  
"No way. How?"  
  
"You weren't making eye contact with me."  
  
"How could I? You're driving, Einstein!"  
  
"Just face it- I'm right, you're wrong."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
….Find out what happens on the date in the next chapter coming soon……………… 


	4. Chapter Four

When they finally arrived at John's apartment, he opened the door and Elise gasped.  
  
"You live here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, just me. Listen, I'll be really quick. If you're thirsty or hungry, you can help yourself to anything."  
  
"Don't tell me that because I'll raid your fridge like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Elise sat on the couch and noticed pictures that were on a nearby mantle. She got up to look at them and then looked out the window.  
  
"John, this place has a gorgeous view of the park."  
  
"This was another phase in my 'do something good for yourself' project. I saw this on the market and couldn't pass it up. The location is great, the view is amazing, it's got room for a guest if necessary…"  
  
"'If' is the key word. Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"OK, OK. I turn 31 in October."  
  
"You look so young! I thought you were 26 or 27."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"I've never dated anyone older than me. Greg was the same age as me."  
  
"And that would be…"  
  
"24."  
  
"I dated a girl about two years ago who was 19."  
  
"19?! OmiGod, you're kidding!"  
  
"I didn't even know until after we had sex."  
  
"Thanks for telling me that important information."  
  
"I hope that doesn't change your opinion of me."  
  
"Nah."  
  
Finally, John came out, wearing slacks and a button-down shirt.  
  
"OK," he said, "We should go to dinner first. I heard that 'A Beautiful Mind' is kinda long."  
  
"How far is Adele's from here?"  
  
"About 10 minutes. Our reservations are for 9:00- I did that just in case something came up. I'll call on the way and tell them we're running a little late. Let's go."  
  
They left the apartment and less than five minutes later, they were on the road.  
  
Elise said, "Blue's a great color on you, John. You look very….actor-like."  
  
"Actor-like?"  
  
"Yeah. Very sophiscated, yet sexy."  
  
"You know, I did some acting in high school and in my first years of college."  
  
"What shows were you in?"  
  
"Hamlet, Our Town, How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying…"  
  
"I was in that show, too! Who were you?"  
  
"I had the lead- I was Ponty."  
  
"Get out! I was Rosemary!"  
  
"What other shows have you been on?"  
  
"I was in the Nutcracker as Clara every Christmas from the time I was 14 until I was 20. I also did Swan Lake, West Side Story, Pippin, A Chorus Line….lots."  
  
"Then why are you the ER Desk Clerk? Chicago's great for dance and theatre! The Joffrey Ballet, Steppenwolf….why don't you pursue a career in the performing arts?"  
  
"I'd like to, but I need a break. I've been dancing, singing, playing piano, and acting for 20 years nonstop. I needed something different. I love the challenges that County throws at me every day. I love the people I work with…it's just awesome. It's great to wake up in the morning now, not having to get up and head to a rehearsal. Or remembering that I have to teach a class in a half hour. It will always be with me, but my feet and I need a vacation."  
  
"I can understand that. It's kinda like why I became an ER doc. I could've easily followed in my father's footsteps. But after my brother died, I wanted to make a difference in people's lives like his doctors did. I know that sounds so cliché, but it's true."  
  
"So we're both working at County for the same reason."  
  
"See? We have a lot more in common than we think."  
  
When they got to Adele's, a valet parker took John's car as the couple went into the restaurant. They were seated at an intimate, candlelit table for two. Directly next to them was a window that overlooked the Chicago skyline and Lake Michigan."  
  
"How romantic," Elise said, "do you come here a lot?"  
  
"Never with dates. Just with my family."  
  
"So I'm the first?"  
  
"And hopefully the only."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
John glanced at her and she quickly got the point.  
  
She then looked at the menu and said, "Ooh, chicken marsala with stuffed portobello mushrooms. My father makes the best chicken marsala you'll ever taste."  
  
"Your mom is from Puerto Rico and your dad is from Italy. How do you stay so thin?"  
  
"I don't know….it's a good question, cause I eat like a horse."  
  
John laughed and asked, "Want some champagne?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He beckoned for a waiter, who quickly came to the table.  
  
"Dr. Carter, nice to see you."  
  
"Same here. This is my date, Elise Santini."  
  
Elise extended her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. You two make a beautiful couple."  
  
"Thanks," John replied, "Can you bring us the best bottle of champagne you have?"  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. Carter."  
  
"Thanks, Harrison."  
  
As the waiter left, John asked, "So, what do your parents do, Elise?"  
  
"Well, my father is the superintendent of schools for Westchester County in New York. My mom has a very popular bridal salon that she owns…it's beautiful. When I get married, I want her to make my dress. I already have it designed and everything."  
  
"So you're looking forward to getting married?"  
  
"If the right guy comes along, yes. But I didn't want to marry Greg."  
  
"I'm so ready to get married and have kids. I'm almost 31 and I've never maintained a relationship for more than six months- that's pathetic."  
  
"Not when you're a doctor. It'd be different if you were in another profession."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
The waiter came back and brought the champagne to the table, with two glasses. He opened the bottle, poured the champagne, and left.  
  
"Let's make a toast," John said.  
  
"OK. To what?"  
  
"May our friendship blossom and grow….maybe into something more."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
They tapped their glasses together and took sips. John then brushed aside a strand of hair that was in Elise's face.  
  
"You looked really hurt when you were talking about your old boyfriend. It still affects you, doesn't it?"  
  
"There's no use in lying. It does hurt, yeah. But hopefully, I'll be OK soon."  
  
The waiter came back and asked, "Are you two ready to order?"  
  
Elise replied, "I am. John?"  
  
"I'm gonna have what you're having, Elise."  
  
"OK. We're both having the chicken marsala with stuffed portobello mushrooms."  
  
"Great choice."  
  
The waiter left with their menus and Elise looked at John slyly.  
  
"So, Dr. Carter, what about your love life? You're so inquisitive about mine; now it's time for you to spill."  
  
"Well, I've never had a committed relationship because of my schedule. I've dated different women off and on, but I haven't met a potential Mrs. John Carter yet."  
  
"And what do you look for in a potential Mrs. John Carter?"  
  
"Um, let's see…someone who's genuine, intellectual, willing to have and love children, beautiful- inside and out, trustworthy, funny, unique, and able to deal with my hectic schedule. What do you look for?"  
  
"Everything you do."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, thinking one was going to kiss the other. Suddenly, John's cell phone rang.  
  
"I thought I turned this damn thing off," he said, glancing at the caller ID, "It's the hospital. I'm not answering."  
  
"It could be important."  
  
"I can't think of anything more important than sitting here, talking to you."  
  
"John…you're so, so sweet. I haven't been able to open up like this to a guy besides one of my brothers in…..well, it's been a long time. It feels refreshing."  
  
"Yeah. I'd really like for us to get to know each other better on multiple levels. I've got women friends, but not a close one."  
  
"Hello? Abby? Susan?"  
  
"I'm close with them and have had romantic ties with them in a way, but you….you're so different, Elise. You're so carefree and happy and vibrant…you have so many characteristics that I love and that Abby and Susan don't have. You're special."  
  
"I feel the same way about you."  
  
Their food arrived, and they ate, with minimal conversation. After they left the restaurant, too full to even eat dessert, they headed to the movie theater at Navy Pier.  
  
"You're still up for the movie, right?" asked John.  
  
"Of course I am. But there are no cute men in this movie."  
  
"You mean, you don't like the dashing Russell Crowe?"  
  
"Please! He's an ass and he's not attractive whatsoever!"  
  
"What celebrities do you find attractive?"  
  
"Ben Affleck, Josh Hartnett, Paul Walker…guys like that."  
  
"I think that the most beautiful woman in Hollywood is Penelope Cruz. And Catherine Zeta-Jones isn't too bad, either."  
  
"So you go for the dark-haired, exotic look?"  
  
"Exactly. I'm done with my blonde fix."  
  
As they got to the box office, Elise took her wallet out and John stopped her.  
  
"I got it, Elise."  
  
"No. I firmly believe in tab-splitting. You paid for dinner, I'll pay for the movie."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'm paying, Carter."  
  
John was taken aback, yet turned on by Elise's tenacity. It made him even more interested in her.  
  
As they went into the theater, Elise asked, "Where do you want to sit? Front, back, middle…"  
  
"The back has the best view and it's the most intimate."  
  
"What are you saying? You wanna make out with me, don't you?"  
  
"Hey, you said it, not me."  
  
They walked up the stairs and to the back section of the theater, right as the previews started. About an hour into the movie, John slowly inched his hand toward Elise's.  
  
"You can hold it," she whispered, "Don't tease me."  
  
They wove their fingers together and Elise rested her head on John's shoulder. The scent of her hair and the touch of her soft hand was driving him crazy, but he hid it well. During a love scene in the film, Elise felt John staring at her. He leaned closer to her and closed his eyes, indicating that he wanted to kiss her. She gave into temptation and closed hers as well. As soon as their lips met, a cell phone rang. Frustrated, they broke apart from each other and went back to watching the movie. However, their hands stayed connected for the entire duration of the movie. After it was over, they walked along Navy Pier with their arms around each other.  
  
"That was a great movie," John said, "One of the best I've seen in a while. And the main character's name was kinda catchy."  
  
"Nah. I'm sick of 'John'. My dad's name is John and so is my brother's."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope. But I call my brother Jack."  
  
"Imagine if I was Jack Carter? Jack Carter- it's too….I don't know. I just like John."  
  
"Is it your full name?"  
  
"No. It's Jonathan."  
  
"You look completely like a Jonathan. I like that name."  
  
"I like your name. Elise. How did you get that name?"  
  
"When my mom was in labor with me, they played the Beethoven song, 'Fur Elise', in the delivery room she was in. She hadn't been able to come up with a girls' name at that point, so there you go. Elise Veronica Santini."  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
"Don't ask me. What's your middle name?"  
  
"Hmm…you'll have to guess. It's the last name of a US president."  
  
"Clinton."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Kennedy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cart…never mind. Um, Lincoln?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"John, I give up!"  
  
"Harry S.-"  
  
"Harry S what?"  
  
"Truman, Elise. Truman."  
  
"Jonathan Truman Carter, huh?"  
  
"The second."  
  
They looked out across the lake and Elise sighed.  
  
"That is not a lake. That's an ocean…a sea, even. They should call it the Michigan Sea."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty big. One of the biggest in the world, I think."  
  
"By the way, you were trying to me Mr. Slick during the movie."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hello? You tried to kiss me."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm attracted to you and it felt like the right moment. It feels like the right moment again right now."  
  
"You're right. There's a full moon over the lake, the breeze is perfect…"  
  
"And you look like an angel."  
  
Elise shyly smiled as John ran his hand across her face. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he planted a soft and quick kiss on her lips.  
  
"That's it?" Elise whispered.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we can save our big kiss for our next date."  
  
"Our next date?"  
  
"Yeah. You would like to go out with me again, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I guess I should get you back to County so that you can get your car."  
  
"Yeah. This night has been so fun and so romantic. I think I know more about you than Abby and Susan put together."  
  
"That's not true…there's still a lot more about me that you don't know. But I'm sure you'll find out soon."  
  
"I hope so, because there's still a lot about me that you don't know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hey, if you're not telling now, neither am I."  
  
John put his arm around Elise and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
They drove back to County and John drove into the parking lot, pulling up to Elise's car. He stopped and got out with Elise.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "for everything, John. I really needed this."  
  
"I think I needed it more than you did."  
  
John gave Elise a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered, "Goodnight, Elise."  
  
"Goodnight, John."  
  
They stayed in their embrace and then John said, "Screw waiting for the next date."  
  
He and Elise began kissing in a passionate manner, letting their tongues intertwine and explore. The kiss lasted for a good ten minutes, and then Elise let go.  
  
"My lips are about to fall off. I had no idea that you were capable of kissing like that."  
  
"I didn't know that kissing could be that enjoyable. OK, we should really get going now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They met for a quick kiss and then parted ways. Elise then got in her car and drove home. Her lips still could taste John's kiss, which she couldn't stop thinking about. When she got home, she quietly tiptoed to her room. She closed the door to her room and sprawled out across her bed, gazing at the ceiling.  
  
"I hope this only gets better," she said to herself.  
  
There was a soft tap at her door.  
  
"Aunt Elise, it's Lari. Let me in."  
  
"The door's open."  
  
Laritza came in and carefully closed the door behind her.  
  
"How was your date?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"It's Friday night. I was online. So, did he kiss you?"  
  
"Lari, you're 13! You do not need to know these details!"  
  
"Aunt Elise.."  
  
"Yes, we kissed. Happy?"  
  
"I like John. He's a hottie. I hope that you two get married."  
  
"That's rushing things. Now go to bed."  
  
"Will you braid my hair?"  
  
Elise sighed and said, "Sit on the bed."  
  
Lari did so and Elise began brushing her long, chocolate-colored hair.  
  
"So," Lari said, "does John have any younger brothers?"  
  
"Let's talk about something else. What's been happening on Gilmore Girls lately?"  
  
……To be continued……. 


	5. Chapter Five

That following Wednesday, Elise decided to make the next move with John. She saw him go into the lounge and followed him in there.  
  
"John," she said, "what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"That's funny. I was planning on asking you the same thing, Ms. Santini."  
  
"I'm in the mood to cook. But, Jeneva's working and Luka's taking the girls out for dinner."  
  
"Well, I haven't had someone cook for me in a long, long time…."  
  
"Then it's settled- I'm cooking for you tonight. What do you want?"  
  
"Something very Italian."  
  
"Your wish is my command. When are you off?"  
  
"I was supposed to be off two and a half hours ago, but one of my patients had complications….long story."  
  
"I'll be at your place tonight and I'll bring a DVD….when was the last time you saw Rocky?"  
  
"God, it's been at least five years…maybe six. Why Rocky?"  
  
"It's my favorite movie of all time."  
  
"Interesting. By the way, your whole look today is…nice. Yellow is a great color on you. It brings out you hair."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime. I owe you one, by the way."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Cooking me dinner."  
  
"You don't owe me anything….except maybe a kiss on the cheek."  
  
John planted a big kiss on her cheek and whispered, "Maybe we can do a little more of that later."  
  
"Keep wishing, Carter."  
  
"I have an idea about what we can have for dessert…"  
  
"Go home!"  
  
He got his stuff out of his locker and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Yeah," Elise said shyly.  
  
He walked to her and lifted up her chin with his fingers. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her delicately on her lips. It was a quick kiss, but enough to make Elise tremble with desire for more.  
  
"Make something good," he whispered, leaving the lounge.  
  
She stood dead in her tracks and watched as he left.  
  
"John Carter's going to be the end of me," she said to herself.  
  
About an hour later, things were extremely slow in the waiting area. Elise picked up the phone and called Jeneva at Au Bon Pain.  
  
"Hello, Jeneva Willits speaking."  
  
"Hey Jen, it's me."  
  
"Hey, Lisey. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Well, kinda."  
  
"Uh oh. It's John, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"He's poisoned your mind. I'm telling ya, those ER men are irresistible with a capital I."  
  
"He wants me to make dinner for him tonight."  
  
"He wants sex."  
  
"Jeneva, you're so dirty! Besides, he's not like that. He's very sweet and would never force me to do anything. I'm gonna bring Rocky over and we're gonna spend a nice, quiet evening together."  
  
"I'm warning you- on my third date with Luka, he invited me over for dinner and I thought it was going to be a night of innocent fun. I ended up in his bedroom."  
  
"That won't be happening tonight, Jen- I guarantee it."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lisey. Listen, I've gotta run to a quick meeting. Wanna call me back?"  
  
"That's OK. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"What time'll you be home tonight?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"OK. Well, have fun."  
  
"I will. Talk to you later, sis."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Elise stayed somewhat busy and occupied until about 7:50 and then she left, heading home to change and go to the supermarket. After she got what she needed for dinner, she headed towards John's apartment. She found a great parking spot and then called John from her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"John, I'm downstairs. Come help me with these bags."  
  
"I'll be right down. Hold on."  
  
Elise waited for about a minutes, and then saw John come out of the building.  
  
She said, "Wow! You look great! I didn't know you were an Abercrombie and Fitch guy."  
  
"Yeah, it's a part of the Carter mystique that you'll hopefully get to know more about. So what exactly are you making?"  
  
"Tortellini. And it's stuffed with lemon pepper chicken, and I'm making red wine sauce. I also have breadsticks, a bottle of merlot, and tiramisu."  
  
"That sounds great, really great. I've never had a date cook for me."  
  
"Well, like they say, there's a first time for everything."  
  
They walked up to the apartment. As John opened the door, Elise laughed.  
  
"This place is way too clean."  
  
"I'm always too busy to mess it up."  
  
"This is the ultimate bachelor pad. You've never had a desire for roommates?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm perfectly fine all by myself."  
  
"Alright. You sit back, relax, and I'm gonna cook."  
  
"Just don't burn down my kitchen, OK?"  
  
Elise shot John an evil look and he laughed. When she wasn't looking, he would watch her and smile as she happily cooked and sang to herself.  
  
"Definite girlfriend material," he said quietly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Elise's cell phone rang.  
  
"Elise," he said, "your cell phone is ringing."  
  
"Can you get it for me? I'm busy."  
  
John reluctantly picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Elise Santini's number, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Can I speak to her?"  
  
"She's a little occupied right now. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I'm friends with Elise….may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"It's none of your business- tell her it' s Greg."  
  
John covered the phone and said, "Elise, some guy named Greg is on the phone for you."  
  
"T-Tell him I'll call him later."  
  
"He doesn't sound too happy."  
  
Elise took the phone from John and secluded herself in the bathroom. John turned the sound down on the TV and eavesdropped on her conversation.  
  
"No. It's none of your business. No, he's not a new boyfriend. No. No, I haven't gotten the test done yet because I haven't had time. But…no, not yet. I just moved here! No. I don't care. It's my decision. No, I like it here. I have a great job and I've made great new friends. No, not just John. Listen, Greg- it's done. It's over. Please don't call me anymore- for your sake and mine. Then I'll let you know. Greg, that's not fair. No! I'm hanging up now. Bye. Bye!"  
  
Elise didn't emerge from the bathroom like John thought she was going to. He listened a little more carefully and heard sniffles from behind the door. He got up and gently tapped on the door.  
  
"Elise, are you OK?"  
  
"I don't know. I hate men."  
  
"Hey, all of us aren't so bad. Elise…"  
  
She opened the bathroom door abruptly and forced a fake smile on her face.  
  
"See? I'm fine. No need to worry."  
  
As she tried to close the door again, John stopped her.  
  
"You're not fine. You're shaky and your eyes are red and watery."  
  
Elise bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep John from seeing her cry.  
  
"I, um, really don't wanna talk about this right now."  
  
"I understand."  
  
A few tears escaped from the corners of Elise's eyes and John wiped them away.  
  
"You can't let him get to you like that, Elise. That's exactly what he wants you to do and you're letting him win. Don't."  
  
"But you don't understand. I was in a relationship with him for nine years- nine years, John! It's so hard…I try to brush it aside, but I can't."  
  
"I do understand. It wasn't for nine years, but…I know how you're feeling."  
  
Elise looked at him with a puzzled face, and asked, "Who?"  
  
He looked down at the ground, snickered, and then looked back up at Elise.  
  
"Abby," he whispered.  
  
Elise said, "I'll talk if you will."  
  
"I- hey, do you smell smoke?"  
  
"Yeah…oh no!"  
  
The smoke alarm went off and Elise groaned.  
  
"Damn it! The food."  
  
They ran into the kitchen and saw that the sauce was burning and that the pasta had boiled over. John opened the oven and coughed.  
  
"The breadsticks are burnt too."  
  
Elise said, "My dinner is ruined. I can't believe this. Once again, Greg complicates my life."  
  
"It's OK. We'll clean this up and order pizza."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just as long as it's OK with you."  
  
"OK. I'll clean, you order."  
  
As Elise began cleaning the charred remains of the ill-fated dinner, John pondered what she meant when she said that she hadn't taken 'the test' yet. About 45 minutes later, they were eating pizza together and watching Rocky.  
  
When they finished dinner, John said, "Elise, I know you're all into the movie, but do you wanna talk?"  
  
"About…"  
  
"Relationships. I'm hardly in a confessional mode, but for some reason, I feel like I can confide in you."  
  
"OK. Let's chat."  
  
John turned on the lights and turned the TV off. He sat next to Elise on the floor.  
  
"Alright," Elise said, "Tell me about your relationship with Abby."  
  
"Can I ask you something first really quick?"  
  
"Sure- what?"  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you feel it's too personal, but…when you were talking to Greg, I heard you mention a test."  
  
"You were listening to our conversation?"  
  
"It was loud…how could I not hear it?"  
  
"Sorry. Go on."  
  
"Are you OK healthwise? Is it that kind of test?"  
  
"I'm fine with my health- despite the fact that I think I'm pregnant."  
  
John was floored.  
  
"Elise, if you are, then what?"  
  
"I'll have an abortion. I can't keep a baby, not right now. It's unfair to raise one without a father."  
  
"Well, wouldn't Greg help you?"  
  
"He would, but I don't want him to. He would want me to move back to Rye with him, which I don't wanna do. Or, he'd come here, which is the last thing I want. And there's no way I'll ever fall in love with him again. A baby shouldn't be brought up in a family where the parents don't love each other. I really believe in a loving, strong family enviroment like the one I grew up in."  
  
"The exact opposite of what I had. My parents were always out of town and I always had a nanny. You sound like you had a picture-perfect family."  
  
"I wouldn't have wished for a better childhood- and when I have kids one day, I want them to have the same kind of family life that I did. But enough about this. Tell me about you and Abby."  
  
John sighed and said, "Well, there's no point in twisting the truth. I was in love with her. There was this mystique to her that I wanted to get to know. We never even so much as kissed. I tried to tell her how I felt, but she was still stuck on Luka. It was all bad timing."  
  
"Are you still in love with her?"  
  
"No, I can say now that I'm not. I've definitely moved on."  
  
They looked at each other, getting lost in one another's eyes.  
  
"John," Elise said, "Don't look at me like that. Your eyes are hypnotizing."  
  
He moved closer to her and said, "I told myself that it was going to take someone amazing to make me get over Abby. I think I've found that someone."  
  
Elise's heart started pounding uncontrollably as he kissed her cheek seductively, making his way to her earlobe. Then he started planting kisses on her neck that drove her crazy.  
  
"That's my weakness," she whispered, "neck kisses."  
  
"Let me kiss you," he whispered back, "please."  
  
Elise said, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
John captured her lips in a romantic peck that was soft and sweet.  
  
"You're such a great kisser," Elise said, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
Right as they opened their mouths, Elise sneezed.  
  
"Sorry," she said, laughing.  
  
"It's OK."  
  
They sat in awkward silence and then Elise said, "If Abby were to come up to you tomorrow and say that she wanted you and always has, what would you say?"  
  
"I'd tell her that I was flattered, but that I was now interested in someone else."  
  
"You would seriously give Abby up for…"  
  
"For you? I know I haven't known you for that long, but we've got something…definitely yes."  
  
"But what if I told you that I was seeing someone else and not interested in you?"  
  
"Please tell me you're not."  
  
"I wouldn't have let you take me out or offered to cook dinner for you if I wasn't interested in you."  
  
"So you definitely are?"  
  
Elise nodded and replied, "I normally don't feel this way about guys when I first meet them. But when I first met you, I knew deep in my heart that some kind of relationship was going to develop between us…whether it was romantic or strictly a friendship."  
  
"I felt the same way. I still do."  
  
Elise stretched out and laid on her back, with her hands lying on her stomach.  
  
"This definitely is more romantic than I thought it was going to be," she said.  
  
John laid beside her and replied, "Could you see yourself calling someone like me your boyfriend?"  
  
"I think I could definitely see it."  
  
"If you can't already tell, this is an attempt to ask you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"John, I'd love to date you. I would. But I need time for myself. For nine years, I was attached…I can't even remember what it's like to be single. I'm not saying that I want to separate myself from you. I do want to keep going on dates with you and only you, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet. Please understand."  
  
"I do understand, and I'll be patient. The minute you decide you're ready, I'll be here."  
  
"You're so wonderful. God, look at the time. I should get going."  
  
"No, don't leave. We never finished the movie."  
  
"OK, OK. But after it's over, I need to go."  
  
John turned the movie back on and sat on the couch. Elise laid her head in his lap and stretched her body across the length of the sofa. John put one hand on her waist, and the other stroked her hair. It caused Elise to slowly fall asleep.  
  
John asked, "If I'm not mistaken, don't Rocky and Apollo eventually become friends? Elise? Are you awake? Elise?"  
  
He tilted her head slightly and saw that she was fast asleep. He carefully got up, stopped the movie, and got a blanket. He covered Elise up and sat for a moment on the floor next to her. He studied the beautiful features of her perfect face and then softly kissed her on the mouth.  
  
"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Then he went to his bedroom and went to sleep himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elise slowly opened her eyes and didn't realize where she was. Then she figured it out when she sat up and saw John sitting at the kitchen counter. He was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
"John," she said, "you let me fall asleep!"  
  
"You looked so peaceful last night… there's no way you could've driven home after being out like that."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 8:30."  
  
"What time are you on today?"  
  
"11:30. You?"  
  
"10:00."  
  
"Want breakfast?"  
  
"That's OK. I'm just gonna head home. But first I need to brush my teeth. Got an extra toothbrush?"  
  
"No, but you can use mine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
Elise went into his bathroom, brushed her teeth, and came back out.  
  
She said, "I'll see you later at work. By the way, thanks for everything last night…and I mean everything."  
  
"Wait, before you go…"  
  
He handed her a Starbuck's cup.  
  
"I ran to Starbuck's this morning and got you a Caramel Macchiato."  
  
Elise smiled brightly and said, "Thank you so much!"  
  
She kissed him quickly and stroked the side of his face.  
  
"Shave," she said, "you're stubbly."  
  
"I like being stubbly."  
  
"I don't. Smooth is sexy, Carter. That's my philosophy."  
  
He kissed her back and said, "Bye, Elise."  
  
When Elise finally got back home, she found a note from Jeneva taped to the door to her room.  
  
"Elise- Hope you had fun last night…anyway, Luka and I are incredibly busy today. Can you please pick up Lari and Libby during your dinner break? They'll be at Alicia's house. Thank you so much! Love, Jen."  
  
Elise crumpled up the note and laid back on her bed and got another half hour of sleep. Later that morning, meanwhile, John stopped by Au Bon Pain to talk to Jeneva. He went up to her office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
He opened the door and said, "Hi, Jen."  
  
"John! Great to see you! Is Elise with you?"  
  
"No, she went home. She accidentally spent the night at my place last night."  
  
"Accidentally?"  
  
"We were watching Rocky last night and she fell asleep."  
  
"No sex?"  
  
"I promise. The reason why I came her is because I need your advice."  
  
"Advice for what?"  
  
John sat across from Jeneva and said, "I want Elise to be my girlfriend and I want to prove to her how much she means to me. What does she like?"  
  
"Hmmm….she loves flowers. Lilies and daises, if I'm not mistaken. And of course, she's a Starbuck's nut. But if you really wanna win her o ver, she adores jewelry. Especially silver jewelry."  
  
"Bracelets, earrings, necklaces…what?"  
  
"You really, really like her, don't you?"  
  
"She's amazing."  
  
"I thought that you were dating someone, though…Luka's ex. The girl who hates me…what's her name?"  
  
"Abby, and I am NOT dating her and never did."  
  
"Anyway, there's no one else that I'd rather see my sister end up with. You two deserve each other."  
  
"Thanks. So how's your life going?"  
  
"Great, really great. I'm just trying to plan Lari's party. We were going to have it at club nearby, but they double-booked. I'm losing my mind trying to figure out where in the hell to have this party."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"A week from Friday."  
  
"Well, my grandmother is out of town for the month…you could have it at our estate. On the main lawn."  
  
"John, I don't know. That's asking a lot."  
  
"I insist."  
  
Jeneva sighed and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well, I'll definitely consider it and get back to you."  
  
"OK. Hopefully, we'll be seeing each other a lot more often."  
  
"Yeah. You know, Elise talks about you all the time."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. She's not big on talking openly about her love life, but she's always mentioning you. That's gotta be a good thing."  
  
"I hope you're right. Well, I've gotta get going. But my offer still stands about the party. Call me."  
  
"I will. Thanks again, John."  
  
"No problem. Have a great day, Jen."  
  
"You too."  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Elise fought off dizzy spells and nausea. Mark noticed and approached her.  
  
"You OK, Elise? You don't look so hot."  
  
"Gee, Mark, thanks for the compliment. I feel awful."  
  
"Then go home. We'll get someone to cover for you."  
  
"No, it's OK. I've had this for the last week, but it goes away by early afternoon."  
  
"Come here for a second."  
  
Mark pulled her aside and quietly asked, "Are you pregnant? That sure sounds like morning sickness."  
  
Elise's heart stopped, but she successfully hid her concern.  
  
"Of course I'm not pregnant. I think it's just…..oh God, I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Mark moved out of her way as she ran to the restroom. She vomited in the nearest stall and sat on the floor, trying to regain composure. She flushed the toilet as she slowly got up, and then she went to the sink to splash her face with cold water. Abby had seen her run in, so she entered the bathroom.  
  
"Elise, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been getting sick like this every morning for the past week or so."  
  
"I've noticed. Sounds like classic first trimester pregnancy symptoms."  
  
"Don't say that," Elise said, starting to cry, "Please don't say that."  
  
Abby felt horrible.  
  
"Elise, I…I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I've been really sensitive and emotional lately."  
  
"Have you had a pregnancy test yet?"  
  
"No, I'm terrified to. I don't think I've been so nervous or scared of anything in my entire life."  
  
"If you are pregnant,are you going to-"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about this, Abby. I'm not being rude, but.."  
  
"I understand. But if you wanna talk, I've been in your shoes. I've been through it."  
  
"Wait…I knew you were married, but you were pregnant?"  
  
Abby nodded and replied, "I never had my baby."  
  
Elise wiped tears from her face and asked, "Are you busy tonight? I could really use someone to talk to…I can't tell Jen yet."  
  
"Natalie's coming over because we're planning the monthly nurses' meeting. She's coming at 10, but you can come over if you want."  
  
"That sounds good. Um, I should get back to the desk."  
  
"OK. I'll see ya around."  
  
"Hey Abby?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Elise went back to the desk and saw John, which lifted her spirits.  
  
"Hey you," she said, approaching him.  
  
"Hey! Where have you been?"  
  
"Puking and having a horrible morning."  
  
"I'm sorry. Listen, I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I've got something that might cheer you up. Close your eyes."  
  
Elise did so and a few seconds later, John said, "OK…now open them"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him holding out a bouquet of 12 red, long-stem roses.  
  
"John! Those are really expensive flowers! You didn't have to."  
  
"But I wanted to."  
  
"This is so sweet….it made my day."  
  
She kissed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go put these in water. Thank you so much- they're beautiful."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Elise put the flowers away and then went back to the desk. She couldn't fight the overwhelming nausea and dizziness. She broke out in a cold sweat and felt like she was going to pass out. She found Jerry and approached him.  
  
"Jerry, I'm taking my break now. I'm not feeling good, so I'm gonna lie down in Suture- there's no one in there."  
  
"OK."  
  
Elise went into Suture and stretched out on the exam table. About twenty minutes later, she heard someone come in, but ignored it.  
  
"Elise? Are you awake?"  
  
It was John, who pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
"Hi," she mumbled, "Don't look at me. I feel gross."  
  
"I saw you this morning with your hair in your face and drool hanging from your mouth as you slept…and you still looked beautiful."  
  
"You are way too nice to me, Carter."  
  
He stroked her hair and said, "You should go home and rest."  
  
"No, no. I need to finish out my shift. I hate wimping out."  
  
He felt her forehead and said, "Well, at least you don't have a fever."  
  
"I know. I feel so nasty, though. Can you keep stroking my hair like that? It feels great."  
  
"Believe me, I would love to, but I'm up to my head in patients."  
  
Kerry suddenly came in.  
  
"Elise, your break is over. You've been gone for 20 minutes."  
  
"OmiGod, I didn't even realize I was gone that long."  
  
"John, can I talk to Elise alone for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, I was on my way out anyway. I'll see you later, Elise."  
  
"OK."  
  
After John left, Kerry asked Elise, "Are you OK? You're not yourself. Most of the time, you're bright and happy and so bubbly…but lately, it seems as if you're distant and unhappy."  
  
"I…I think that I might be pregnant."  
  
"Oh. Not, um, with Carter's…"  
  
"No, no. My ex-boyfriend in New York. I'm feeling so lousy. And.."  
  
"Go home. We'll call someone in to take your place for the day. Get some rest. By the way, have you been tested?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if you need anything or want me to set you up with an appointment, let me know."  
  
"I will. Thank you so much."  
  
"We like you here, Elise. You're a very special part of the ER family."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Weaver."  
  
Elise slowly got up from the table and went to the lounge, where she got her flowers and purse. As she left, she couldn't find John.  
  
"Jerry, where's John?" she asked.  
  
"He's in Exam 3 with Chen."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Elise walked to Exam 3 and opened the door.  
  
"John, Dr. Weaver let me go home, so I'm leaving."  
  
John looked at Deb and said, "Can you handle this for a second? I'll be right back."  
  
"No problem."  
  
John went and sat with Elise in chairs.  
  
John held her hand and asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to drive home by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna rest and then I have to go pick up Lari and Libby at six."  
  
"I can do it. I have an hour break at six. I can pick them up and then see you as well."  
  
"You don't have a carseat for Libby. She's three."  
  
"I can borrow the one that's in Luka's car."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "There's no point in trying to convince you otherwise because you think of a solution for everything."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"OK, OK. Their friend's name is Alicia Fisher and.."  
  
"I'll get the info from Luka or I'll call Jen myself. Don't worry about anything."  
  
"But what if you get caught up in a trauma."  
  
"Go home. I've got it covered, Elise."  
  
They silently looked into each other's eyes. As John went to kiss Elise, he stopped.  
  
"Susan's looking at us," he whispered.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"She'll start rumors. Plus, I think that she still has the hots for me."  
  
Elise sighed and said, "You owe me a kiss."  
  
"I'll pay you back tonight."  
  
"Good deal."  
  
He softly kissed her cheek and nose instead.  
  
"Feel better, sweetheart."  
  
"I already do. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Susan watched in the distance as Elise left. Then she approached John.  
  
"I'm jealous," she said, "I never got star treatment like that."  
  
"Susan, not now."  
  
"How come I never got flowers?"  
  
"Elise is different."  
  
"What? Just because she looks like Catherine Zeta-Jones and Britney Spears' love child entitles her to more privileges that all your other love interests had?"  
  
"I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now. Hey…isn't that your patient over there hitting on Chuny?"  
  
"Oh great. I'll, um, catch you later, Carter. We're gonna talk more about this."  
  
"No, we're not!"  
  
John was tired of having failed and flawed relationships. So he was determined to make his blooming one with Elise worl. He was ready to settle down, get married, and have kids- and for some reason, he believed that maybe Elise Santini could be the one to make all his wishes and dreams come true.  
  
..To Be Continued…. 


	6. Chapter Six

After a two-hour nap, Elise woke up around 4:30, refreshed and feeling much better than she had earlier. She felt well enough to pick up Libby and Lari, so she paged John. He called her back almost immediately.  
  
Elise picked up her phone and brightly said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey. You sound 100% better."  
  
"I feel 100% better…which scares me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"John, they call it morning sickness for a reason."  
  
"It could be a virus."  
  
"You're a doctor. What do you really think."  
  
"Well, I won't lie to you. There's a good chance that you might be pregnant. All the classic signs and symptoms are there."  
  
"I know…that's just lovely. Listen, I'm gonna go ahead and pick up Lari and Libby tonight. You don't have to."  
  
"Well, can I still come over?"  
  
"Sure. I'm going over to Abby's at 10. I really need to talk to someone who's been in the same situation I'm in. Or at least think I'm in."  
  
"I understand. Are you making dinner for the girls tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what."  
  
"I'll bring pizza over when I come."  
  
"John…"  
  
"Nope- you can't argue with me, Elise. I'll be at your place at 7:15."  
  
"You are so sweet. Why are you spoiling me like this?"  
  
"I'm just trying to prove to you how much I like you."  
  
"Well, I'm enjoying it."  
  
"Good. So I'll see you later on tonight."  
  
"OK. You're gonna be the girls' new best friend for bringing them pizza."  
  
"Hopefully, they'll call me Uncle John one day."  
  
"Key word, Carter: Hopefully. But you never know. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"OK. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
About an hour and a half later, Elise got in her car and went to pick up Lari and Libby. She arrived at their friend's house and rang the doorbell. A young girl, Lari's friend Alicia, answered and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Santini! Lari's in my room and Libby's in the playroom."  
  
"OK."  
  
They went into Alicia's room and Elise saw Lari listening to a portable CD player and reading a magazine.  
  
"Lari! Lari! LARI!"  
  
Lari looked up and laughed.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Aunt Elise! I didn't even see you there. Are we leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a second."  
  
Libby ran in the room and jumped into Elise's arms.  
  
"Auntie Lise, where's Mommy?"  
  
"She's working, so you'll have to settle for me. We're having pizza for dinner, though."  
  
"Pizza?!"  
  
"Yeah, so let's go home. Go get your bag, ladybug."  
  
As they left, Elise stopped and said goodbye to Alicia's mother.  
  
"Thanks for everything today."  
  
"No problem. Tell Jen I said hi and that I'll stop by to see her in the morning."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Elise."  
  
On the drive home, Lari asked, "Can I call for pizza when we get home?"  
  
"We don't need to. John's bringing it over."  
  
"You mean, Dr. Carter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is her your boyfriend?" asked Libby.  
  
"No, sweetie pie, he's just my good friend."  
  
"But you have a crush on him," Lari added.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Ooh, Aunt Elise is in looove!"  
  
Elise giggled and said, "You're a trip, Lari."  
  
When they arrived home, Elise and Lari set the table.  
  
"Is John gonna eat with us?" asked Lari.  
  
"I hope so. And remember- you and Libby need to thank him when he comes. He has a very busy schedule and took the time out to bring us dinner."  
  
"We will. Libby, come here!"  
  
Libby ran in and Lari fixed her hair and straightened her tiny dress.  
  
"You have to look pretty for John. There."  
  
About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Lari said, "I'll get it!"  
  
She darted to the door and opened it.  
  
John said, "Hi, Lari. How are you."  
  
"Good. You can come in."  
  
Elise looked up from setting the table and smiled, which made John's heart stop. He enjoyed seeing her laid back, in her sweatpants and tanktop with little makeup on.  
  
"Hi," she said, "you can set the pizza down right here."  
  
"I also brought ice cream."  
  
"Perfect! You thought of everything. Are you gonna stay and eat with us?"  
  
"I really wish I could, but I could barely get out of the ER for this break. But, I wasn't going to let you down."  
  
"Well, thank you so, so much. Girls?"  
  
Lari and Libby simultaneously said, "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome. Well, I'm gonna head out now. It was great seeing you lovely ladies."  
  
Libby latched herself onto John's leg and he picked her up. He tickled her, giving her hugs and kisses as he did.  
  
"Libby, can I be your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"No. Auntie Lise would be mad at me."  
  
Elise looked at John and laughed, slightly blushing.  
  
Then he said, "Elise, can I talk to you alone outside?"  
  
"Sure. Lari, Libs, you two go ahead and start eating. I'll be right back."  
  
Elise and John went outside and stood by John's car.  
  
"Tonight," she said, "I'm going to Abby's place and I'm doing a pregnancy test."  
  
"That's good. Well, whatever the results are, call me as soon as you know."  
  
"I will. I'm really nervous, though."  
  
"It's natural to be. This could possibly change the rest of your life."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Well, um, thanks for dinner. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They moved closer to each other and Elise whispered, "You owe me a kiss from earlier."  
  
"I do, don't I?"  
  
He ran his hand across Elise's face and softly kissed her lips. Elise gave into sweet temptation and let John slide his tongue between her lips. They kissed for about five minutes and then let go.  
  
"God, I love kissing you," John said.  
  
"Ditto, Carter."  
  
John kissed her earlobe and whispered, "Your precious nieces are spying on us.  
  
Elise turned around and sure enough, Lari and Libby were looking out of the window. As soon as their eyes met Elise's, they ran and giggled. Elise laughed herself and then embraced John.  
  
"You have been such a great friend to me, you know that?"  
  
"Well, not every guy is lucky enough to have a friend like you. You're one of a kind."  
  
She smiled and said, "That's me. So, what time are you off tomorrow?"  
  
"7:00."  
  
"Me too. Can we do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what time are you in on Saturday?"  
  
"8 am…that sucks."  
  
"Try 5 am."  
  
"Ouch. Well, we can go to a movie and dinner…and then you can stay the night here since I'm closer to County."  
  
"That sounds fine with me….as long as I'm spending time with you."  
  
"You sure know how to sweep a girl off of her feet, don't you?"  
  
"Not really. You're my first victim."  
  
"Well, it's working. Um, I guess I should get back inside. I.."  
  
John unexpectedly kissed her and she looked surprised.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to do it."  
  
Elise wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him back.  
  
"I'll call you tonight."  
  
"OK. Bye, Elise."  
  
"Bye, John."  
  
They kissed one final time and then Elise watched as John got in his car. She waved as he drove away and slowly strolled back into the house. She went into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
  
"Here," Libby said, pushing a plate of pizza towards Elise, "we saved this for you, Auntie Elise."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie."  
  
Elise calmed her nerves, which were still going crazy after seeing John, and sat with the girls.  
  
Later that evening at the hospital, John sat in the lounge working on charts when Mark came in.  
  
"Hey," Mark said, "Looks like you're having tons of fun."  
  
"Oh yeah- tons. I should've already been done, but I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Elise, huh?"  
  
John put down the charts and sighed heavily.  
  
"Mark, it's like I've lost control of my feelings for her. I've only known her for a little over a month, but I think that I'm falling more and more in love with her every day."  
  
"Love is a strong word, Carter."  
  
"I know it is. But my feelings for her are that strong."  
  
"Have you told her that?"  
  
"Kind of…I gave her an idea last night of my feelings for her."  
  
"How did she respond?"  
  
"I don't know…she seemed flattered and happy, but startled at the same time…like she was overwhelmed by everything I was saying. But she left the door wide open for a potential relationship."  
  
"Just take your time. It'll be worth it in the end, believe me."  
  
"You don't understand, Mark. I'm so ready to get married and have kids. Elise is perfect because she works right here at the hospital and we could see each other every day."  
  
"How do you know she wants to work her for as long as you might? And take it from me- when it comes to having babies, don't rush it. Having one in the middle of your residency is such a strain, even on the strongest relationship. Go easy on Elise, Carter. That way, you'll be able to really enjoy your time with her and not regret any decisions you make. Hey, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get back to the admit desk."  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna hold you up. But thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Carter."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elise stuffed a plastic grocery bag containing a pregnancy test into her purse and stopped in front of the apartment door. She heard talking and light laughter coming from behind it. She took a deep breath and knocked. A few seconds later, Abby opened the door. She had a beer in one hand and her hair was in two buns.  
  
Elise looked at her strangely and said, "You never wear your hair like that."  
  
"I know. Natalie did it for me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Come in. We just finished all of our important stuff."  
  
Elise walked through the door and saw Natalie playing with Britain.  
  
"Hey!" Natalie said, "You mean you're not with John?"  
  
"Ha ha. We do not spend every waking moment together. But..it is great when we spend time together."  
  
"Tonight, you're going to tell us everything…but not in complete detail. John IS my cousin, remember?"  
  
Abby asked, "Elise, do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Maybe just a glass of water."  
  
Abby got out a glass and poured the water for Elise.  
  
"Here," she said, handing the glass to her, "Now let's talk. You don't seem like yourself. Most of the time you're perky- sometimes too perky- but lately, you're really reserved and not talkative at all. Wanna tell us what's up?"  
  
"I'm terrified," Elise said, sitting in a nearby recliner, "I don't want to be pregnant."  
  
"Well, you've got something in common with both of us then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Natalie said, "When I found out I was pregnant with Brit, I didn't know what to do. Being young, unmarried, and pregnant in the Carter family is absolutely unacceptable. I had just taken the Chief RN position and I didn't know how to tell Andrew….it was so hard. I seriously thought about abortion, but…being a mom has been so amazing. I love Brit more than anything on the face of the planet- she's my heart."  
  
Elise replied, "But when you found out you were pregnant, at least you were in love with Andrew…and you still are. I have no feelings for Greg whatsoever and never will again."  
  
Abby sighed and said, "I didn't want my baby to end up like my mother. She's, um, bipolar- has been since I was a kid- and it's genetic. I didn't want to risk having to let a child suffer through that. Plus, I was going through emotional mess with my husband. It just was not the right time to bring a baby into the world."  
  
Elise held her head in her hands and said, "This is causing so much stress and trauma in my life. I thought that my life was going to great. My move here to Chicago was so successful, I got the job in the ER, I get to see my sister on a daily basis, and I've met the most amazing guy ever….then this happens. If I am pregnant, what will Jen think? And Luka? They'll think I'm a slut. And will John want to be in a relationship with me?"  
  
Natalie said, "Definitely. He is so worried about you, Elise. If you do choose to go through with the abortion, I wouldn't be surprised if he went to the clinic with you."  
  
"Well, I need to know the truth. I've got the test in my purse."  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Abby.  
  
"I have no choice but to be ready," Elise replied, opening the box, "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
"Second door on the left, hon."  
  
As Elise went in, Abby and Natalie looked at each other solemnly.  
  
"I feel so bad for her," Natalie said, "I really hope she's not pregnant."  
  
"Yeah- me, too. I have to admit that up until today, I was really jealous of her. Seeing Carter fall more and more in love with her every day…who wouldn't be jealous? But I like her a lot. She cares for so many people and is always so sweet. She's grown on me."  
  
The two of them made small talk until Elise came out.  
  
Elise said, "It says that I have to wait 10 minutes…the longest ten minutes of my life."  
  
She sat on the couch with a heavy sigh and then felt something pulling at her jeans. She looked down and saw Britain at her feet, smiling and revealing a two-toothed smile.  
  
"She wants you to pick her up," Natalie said.  
  
Elise carefully picked Britain up and the baby began playing with Elise's necklace. Thoughts raced through Elise's mind about abortion and keeping her baby if she was indeed pregnant. The 10 minutes passed and Elise had never been so scared and nervous in her entire life.  
  
"Alright," she said, "the results should be ready. It's now or never."  
  
She slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. With each step she took, her heart began racing faster and faster. Finally, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and picked up the test. Her hands were shaking as she opened her eyes and glanced at the test. Much to her horror, there was a plus sign. Elise was so upset, she dropped the test and crumbled to the floor. She sat on the cold tile, her head whirling with frenzy.  
  
"Elise?" Abby called, "are you OK?"  
  
Elise didn't answer; she just let tears run uncontrollably down her face. Abby appeared at the door and immediately kneeled beside Elise.  
  
"Honey, are you OK? God, it was positive, wasn't it?"  
  
Elise nodded her head and started to sob heavily.  
  
"I don't want to be pregnant, Abby."  
  
"I know you don't. But at least now you know. Everything's gonna be fine."  
  
Elise got up and said, "I have to get out of here- now."  
  
She went into the living room, grabbed her purse, and abruptly left. Abby tried to follow her.  
  
"Elise, you're in no condition to drive- you're too upset! Come back!"  
  
Elise ignored her and her to her car. She got in, started the ignition, and then she started to cry again. She composed herself and then started driving towards the house. However, she saw County General in the distance and changed her route. She impulsively parked her car by Doc Magoo's and walked across the street into the ER. She saw Mark, but the person she really wanted to talk to was John.  
  
"Elise," Mark said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Where's John?"  
  
"In Exam 3 with Susan. I.."  
  
Elise quickly walked to Exam 3 and opened the door. John and Susan were examining an older man. John looked up and was taken by surprise. He was also alarmed by Elise's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Elise? Are you OK? You look like you've been crying."  
  
"I have, and I'm not OK at all. Can we please talk somewhere?"  
  
Susan said, "I've got this. You two go talk."  
  
John took Elise's hand and said, "Let's go to the roof."  
  
They got in the elevator and he looked at her.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
  
She held her head in her hands and said, "Yes, I'm pregnant. At least two months along, because that was the last time I had sex with Greg. I don't know what to do."  
  
The elevator stopped and they got off, going to the roof. They sat near the ledge and John kissed Elise's cheek.  
  
"You're strong," he said, "You'll figure out something…and I'll be here every step of the way with you."  
  
Elise took a deep, shaky breath and attempted to smile.  
  
"God, how could I be so stupid? I said that I needed time to think about being your girlfriend..John, you've amazed me with your genuine kindness towards me. I know we've only been friends for a month, but I know that we've got something special. I just want to thank you for everything."  
  
"Well, since we're in confession mode, I guess I should tell you this. Elise, you're perfect for me. You're everything I've always looked for in a woman and more…I could go on all night. I don't want you to slip away from me."  
  
"I'm not going to. But what if I keep the baby? Will you.."  
  
John placed a silencing finger upon Elise's lips.  
  
"Like I said, I'll be here every step of the way."  
  
"I spent nine years in an emotionless relationship and I never experienced any feeling like this. Whoever said good things come to those who wait was right."  
  
"So, you're willing to let me in your life?"  
  
Elise smiled like a little girl and said, "Yeah."  
  
John wiped her tears away and held her face in his hands. He then gave her a soft, gentle peck.  
  
Then he asked, "Are you coming to work tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know, we don't have to do anything tomorrow…"  
  
"No, I want to. You can still come over and spend the night…we can rent movies."  
  
"That sounds relaxing and romantic….just what we need."  
  
"Yeah. Listen, I know you have to get back down to the ER. I don't want to hold you up any longer."  
  
"You could never hold me up. But I do need to go back before everyone wonders where I am."  
  
"I'll walk you down."  
  
They held hands and got back in the elevator, going down to the ER.  
  
Elise said, "My car is right across the street, so….I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"OK. Call me if you need me."  
  
"I will."  
  
John kissed Elise, pecking her three times.  
  
"Bye, beautiful," he whispered.  
  
"Bye."  
  
As he watched her walk away, Susan approached him.  
  
"That was a hot kiss, Carter. I see you're finally back."  
  
"She's having some problems and needed to talk to someone."  
  
"What? Did her nail break?"  
  
John glared at Susan and she replied, "I'm sorry. I have to stop that…she's just so damn easy to pick on."  
  
"Grow up," John said, walking away.  
  
Deep down, Susan was jealous of Elise and didn't intend to take her frustrations out on her in that way. She ran out into the ambulance bay and saw Elise start to drive away. She waved her arms and Elise saw her. She pulled her car into the bay and rolled down the window.  
  
"Is something wrong, Susan?"  
  
"Elise, listen. Um, I just wanted to apologize to you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I've been really rude to you…not just to your face, but behind your back. It's a Carter issue….long story. But I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and it was immature of me."  
  
Elise smiled and said, "It's OK, Susan. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Are you OK?"  
  
"As good as can be expected. But thanks for your concern."  
  
"Have a good night, Elise."  
  
"You too."  
  
Susan watched as Elise drove away and she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Now that's the Susan Lewis I know."  
  
Susan turned around and saw John standing behind her.  
  
"I meant it," she said, "she's a nice girl."  
  
"Yeah, she's amazing."  
  
He put his arm around her and they walked back into the ER together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued….. 


End file.
